the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Craft
Every Craft attempt is defined by two elements: the time required and the DC. The time required to craft an item is influenced not by an item's price in silver pieces, but rather by its complexity. The DC is likewise influenced by item complexity. Table: Item Complexity Complexity Time Unit Modifier Very simple 8 hours +0 Simple 2 days +2 Moderate 4 days +4 Complex 1 week +8 Very complex 2 weeks +10 Time Unit: This columns tells you how long must be spent working before a Craft check is permitted. DC Modifier: This modifier is added to base DC 10 of all Craft checks. Item Complexity The complexity categories listed on the table above require some defining. Keep in mind that there is a certain amount of subjectivity at work here.3 The key to item complexity isn't to rely an exhaustive list of what items belong to which categories. Instead, these rules provide basic category descriptions and a few examples of sorts of items one might expect to fit each respective category. Very Simple: These items are more or less all one piece or one material of simple shape with no moving parts. Examples: crowbar, quarterstaff. Simple: A simple item is largely made of one material, but it requires a more specialized shape. Examples: many simple weapons, backpack, most common articles of clothing, simple traps such as pits. Moderate: Moderate complexity items are characterized by diverse materials or different parts that must be integrated into a whole. Examples: Most martial and exotic weapons, bows, all shields, locks, simple traps using simple mechanical triggers, acid. Complex: Complex items have diverse materials, moving parts, different parts, and/or decorative bits. Examples: Most types of armor, strength bows, crossbows, most vehicles (excluding large ocean-going vessels), alchemist's fire, smokesticks, tingertwigs. Very Complex: These are the most complicated items. They require diverse materials, moving parts, different parts, decorated bits, and/or multiple functions or uses. Examples: ocean-going vessels, unusual armors (such as barding), antitoxins, tanglefoot bags, sunrods, thunderstones. Masterwork Items A masterwork item has a 50% increase in time unit (in addition to the normal increase in cost). For example, a longsword is a moderately complex item with a time unit of 4 days. Thus, a masterwork longsword has a time unit of 6 days. Furthermore, any masterwork item has its Craft DC increased by +4. Thus, the masterwork longsword faces a DC 18 Craft check4. Special Materials A craftsman working with an unusual material (such as adamantine) faces a 50% increase in time unit, which stacks with the 50% increase in time unit associated with masterwork items when applicable. For example, an adamantine masterwork longsword has a time unit of 8 days. Also, unusual materials are harder to work with and increase the item's DC as shown below: Table: Special Materials Modifiers Material DC Modifier Alchemical Silver +2 Adamantine +6 Cold Iron +2 Darkwood +2 Dragonhide +4 Mithral +4 Thus, the masterwork adamantine masterwork longsword faces a DC 24 Craft check. Tools (or Lack Thereof) All crafts require artisan’s tools to give the best chance of success. If improvised tools are used, the check is made with a -2 penalty. On the other hand, masterwork artisan’s tools provide a +2 circumstance bonus on the check. Failing a Craft Check What happens if the Craft check fails? Well, that depends on how badly it failed. When confronted with a failed Craft check, there are up to three possible bad effects: 1. If the Craft check fails, the item is not completed. Work for another time unit and try again. 2. If the Craft check fails by 5 or more, half of the raw materials are ruined. Pay half the raw materials cost to replace the ruined materials. 3. If the Craft check fails by 10 or more and you are using Craft (alchemy), your laboratory explodes. Pay to replace it as well as the ruined raw materials (as number 2 above). Also make a DC 10 Reflex save to avoid 1d6 points of fire damage. Exceptional Crafting What happens if you really ace the Craft check? Can a character get finished more quickly than the time unit? Certainly, but there are limits. For every 5 points greater than the item's DC is the Craft check, halve the item's time unit, but no time unit can be halved this way more than twice. In addition to an exceptional Craft check reducing the time unit, the crafter's skill alone can shorten the task. For every 5 ranks a crafter has in the relevant Craft skill, halve the item's time unit, but no time unit can be halved this way more than twice. For example, Erlic is going to craft a clockwork dancer to entertain the king. This is a very complex task, and faces a DC 20 with a 2 week time unit. Furthermore, Erlic wants to use darkwood for the mechanism, yielding DC 22 and a 3 week time unit. Fortunately, Erlic has 10 ranks in Craft (clockwork mechanism). His expertise reduces the time unit to 5 days. He scores a 27 on his Craft check, further reducing the time unit to 2 days. Master Forge Artisan Craftsman (General) Your craftsmanship is unique imprinting every item you create with your signature style. Prerequisite: Craft (armorsmithing, Bowmaking, or weaponsmithing) 1 rank. Benefit: Choose one of the following Craft skills in which you have at least 1 rank: armorsmithing, bowmaking, or weaponsmithing. Whenever you craft a masterwork item using the chosen skill, you may apply any or all of the item qualities you know to the item. You know one item quality plus one additional item quality per rank in the chosen skill and an additional one per Intelligence modifier. Special: You can take this feat multiple times. It's effects do not stack. Each time you take this feat, it applies to a different Craft skill. New Item Qualities Acid Washed Swords made from two or more metals are acid washed in order to bring out the contrast in appearance between the two metals. Although typically performed on bladed weapons, some experimental craftsmen have attempted to mimic the process with other metals and armor. Acid washing creates elaborate and beautiful patterns on the surface the weapon. Items created with the acid washed special quality gain a +4 bonus on saving throws made against acid, rust, or disintegration. Restriction: May only be applied to metal weapons and armor. Additional Cost: +100gp (light armor and weapons), +200gp (medium and heavy armor)L +5 to craft dc of masterwork item. Basket Hilt A basket hilt is an elaborate guard that serves to protect the hand holding the sword against attacks. Basket hilts come in many forms, from a nearly solid curved shield of metal to an elaborate woven pattern. Regardless of its appearance, a basket hilt grants a +4 bonus on opposed attack rolls to resist disarm attempts. Restriction: May only be applied to swords. Additional Cost: +50gp; +3 to craft dc of masterwork item Blood Groove The fuller, also know as the blood groove, is a furrow that travels down the length of the blade from the hilt to just before the tip, designed to reduce the weight of the blade and increase its strength. This allows the craftsmen to create a lighter blade without diminishing the strength of the weapon, a process difficult to perfect but, when successful, produces a weapon both strong and light. The fuller reduces the weight of the weapon by 20%, or ½ pound, whichever is greater, and increases the Hardness by +2. Restriction: May only be applied to swords. Additional Cost: +100gp; +5 to the craft dc of masterwork item Caster Armor Most common in magic-rich societies, some armorsmiths specialize in creating suits of armor specifically designed to the needs of spellcasters. Craftsmen occasionally create more flexible armor that allows for the complicated movements of somatic components. A suit of armor with this special quality reduces the chance of arcane spell failure by 5%, making it easier for the caster to wear without interrupting spellcasting. Restriction: May only be applied to armor with an arcane spell failure chance. Additional Cost: +400gp (light), +800gp (medium), +1,000gp (heavy); +7 to the craft DC of masterwork item Deceptive Although the technique is frowned upon by many, especially law-abiding citizens or city guards, some craftsmen perfect the technique of making a weapon look like another item entirely. For instance, a bow might be made to slide into a wooden container that resembles a walking stick, or a sword and it’s sheath might appear as a cane. A deceptive weapon grants its bearer a +4 circumstance bonus on Sleight of Hand checks to hide or otherwise disguise the weapon. Restriction: May only be applied to weapons. Additional Cost: +800gp, +7 to the craft DC of masterwork item Enhanced Bracing Weaponsmiths in areas with large, open terrain frequently learn to create spears and polearms specifically designed to withstand a charge from mounted cavalry or raging opponents. These weapons use special bases designed to dig into the ground in order to prevent the weapon from becoming dislodged when striking a charging foe. A weapon with this special quality provides a +2 circumstance bonus on damage rolls when set against a charge. Restriction: May only be applied to spears and polearms that can be braced against a charge. Additional Cost: +100gp; +3 to the craft DC of masterwork item. Elvencraft Bow One of the biggest problems facing any archer is deciding what to do when a foe gets within melee reach. Does one stand fast and take the consequences (which can prove painful if not deadly), fall back (not always practical), or drop the bow and draw a melee weapon (inconvenient at best). Elf bowyers have made the choice somewhat less difficult by crafting bows that can stand up to melee combat. Thanks to elven ingenuity, these weapons work just as well as melee weapons as they do as ranged weapons. An elvencraft bow is thicker and heavier than a normal bow. An elvencraft shortbow functions as a club when wielded as a melee weapon. An elvencraft longbow functions as a quarterstaff when wielded as a melee weapon. The wielder incurs no penalty on attack rolls when using an elvencraft bow as a melee weapon. A character wielding an elvencraft bow can freely interchange melee and ranged attacks during the same round. When wielding an elvencraft bow, the user threatens the squares around him no matter how he last used the weapon. Restriction: May only be applied to Bows. An elvencraft bow costs +300gp; +5 to craft DC of masterwork item. Environmentally Designed Armorsmiths who play their trade in locales known for extreme weather learn to adapt their style to produce specially suited for the environment. In hot locales, armorsmiths create well-vented suits of armor to prevent overheating, while in cold climates the craftsmen insulate their armor in order to keep in body heat. A suit of armor with this special quality provides a +2 circumstance bonus on saving throws against harsh environmental conditions in extreme heat or cold (determined at the time the armor is created). Restriction: May only be applied to armor. Additional Cost: +100gp; +5 to craft DC of masterwork item. Folded Metal A technique perfected by blacksmiths to increase the strength of their creations, the folded metal technique makes for highly durable weapons. This process involves folding two or more heated metals onto each other numerous times during forging. A weapon crafted with this special quality gains a +4 bonus to Hardness. Restriction: May only be applied to metal weapons. Additional Cost: +200gp; +7 to craft DC of masterwork item. Lightweight One of the most valuable techniques an armorsmith can learn is how to reduce the overall weight of the armor without sacrificing any of the protection it provides. Lightweight armors are extremely valuable and are sought after by adventurers and soldiers. The overall weight of a suit of armor with this special quality is reduced by 20%, or 1 pound, whichever is greater. Restriction: May only be applied to armor. Additional Cost: +200gp (light and medium), +500gp (heavy); +7 to craft DC of masterwork item. Long-Range After long trials and many errors, bowyers and crossbow makers learned the secrets to making long-ranged weapons. Although not a difficult process once the trick is known, discovering how to increase the range on a weapon can often be an arduous task. A weapon with the long-range special quality increases its range increment by +20 feet. Restriction: May only be applied to bows and crossbows. Additional Cost: +100gp; +3 to craft DC of masterwork item. Ornate Although most soldiers in the field care little for the decorative aspect of a weapon or suit of armor, many craftsmen come to pride themselves on the ability to make an item both utilitarian and beautiful. An ornate weapon or suit of armor brings with it a certain amount of prestige, especially since quality decoration is often a sign of great honor or station. Ornate weapons and armor grant the owner a +2 circumstance bonus on Diplomacy or Intimidate checks (chosen when the weapon or armor is crafted) when wielded or worn in an appropriate setting. Restriction: May be applied to any weapon or suit of armor. Additional Cost: +400gp (light), +600gp (medium and heavy), +500gp (weapon); +5 to craft DC of masterwork item. Perfect Balance Weaponsmiths know the value of stability, and they often strive for the perfect balance point in every weapon they create. While a poorly balanced weapon can make the wielder clumsy and awkward in combat, a weapon with perfectly distributed weight can help a combatant remain effective even when unstable. A melee weapon with the perfect balance quality grants its wielder an additional +1 bonus to AC when taking the total defense action. Restriction: May only be applied to melee weapons. Additional Cost: +100gp; +5 to craft DC of masterwork item. Razor Sharp Some craftsmen can coax a superior edge from a blade. Swordsmen consider such weapons extremely valuable, as such blades not only slice into opponents more easily but they also stick with such foes less frequently. A bladed weapon with this item quality deals and extra +1 point of damage. Restriction: May only be applied to bladed slashing weapons. Additional Cost: +1,000gp; +6 to craft DC of masterwork item. Reinforced One of the most challenging qualities to apply to a suit of armor, reinforcement is also one of the most highly sought after. Few craftsmen can ever perfect the technique. Reinforcing a suit of armor effectively changes the armor’s value, often making what some would consider lesser armor into something significantly more useful. By lining the armor with toughened leather, small metal plates, or other hardened material, the armorsmith provides a little extra defense without compromising flexibility. Armor with this special quality increases its armor bonus by +1, but it weighs 10%, or 2 pounds more, whichever is greater. Restriction: May only be applied to armor. Additional Cost: +800gp (light), +1,000gp (medium), +1,200gp (heavy); +10 to craft DC of masterwork item. Resilient Adventurers, more than people in any other profession, see the value in durable weapons and armor. Those craftsmen who learn to create items that can stand up to damage as well as normal wear and tear find their skill in high demand, as constant usage can dull and break valuable items. For this reason, many craftsmen take the extra time to create weapons and armor that can stand up to even the most extreme conditions and gain a reputation for producing excellent wares. Weapons and armors with this special quality have 5 more hit points (regardless of the original material they were made from) than standard items of the same type. Restriction: May be applied to all weapons and armor. Additional Cost: +200gp; +5 to craft DC of masterwork item. Segmented Once of the tricks armor crafters use to make their armor more attractive to prospective buyers is to increase the flexibility. Heavy armor does many warriors little good when they rely at least as much on their agility as their raw physical might. Thus, many craftsmen learn to segment armor in order to create more points of articulation. A suit of armor with this special quality increases its maximum Dexterity bonus by +1. Restriction: May only be applied to armor. Additional Cost: +200gp (light and medium), +300gp (heavy); +5 to craft DC of masterwork item. Serrated Dealing particularly nasty wounds, a serrated weapon possesses small notches along its edge that tear the flesh, much like a saw. Often used both on swords as well as the tips of arrows, the serrated quality can cause excessive bleeding beyond the initial damage. Weapons with this special quality deal 1 point of damage each round for 1d4 rounds following a successful critical hit. The repeating damage does not apply to creatures immune to critical hits. Restrictions: May only be applied to piercing or slashing weapons Additional Cost: +600gp; +5 to craft DC of masterwork item. Vital Coverage One of the greatest flaws facing armor are large numbers of vulnerable points. Although no suit of armor can completely protect a wearer, some craftsmen make sure to reinforce the armor near vital organs, provide flaps and panels that block attacks against exposed flesh, and generally seal up any vulnerabilities that could lead to a devastation attack. Any suit of armor with this item quality grants an additional +2 armor bonus against attacks made to confirm critical hits. Restriction: My only be applied to armor. Additional Cost: +200gp (light), +400gp (medium), +1,000gp (heavy); +7 to craft DC of masterwork item. Item Quality Light Medium Heavy Weapon Craft DC Restriction Acid Washed +100gp +200gp +200gp +100gp +5 - Basket Hilt - - - +50gp +3 Swords Blood Groove - - - +100gp +5 Swords Caster Armor +400gp +800gp +100gp - +7 Armor Deceptive - - - +800gp +7 Weapons Enhanced Bracing - - - +100gp +3 Spears, Polearms Elvencraft Bow - - - +300gp +5 Bows Environmentally Designed +100gp +100gp +100gp - +5 Armor Folded Metal - - - +200gp +7 Metal Weapons Lightweight +200gp +200gp +500gp - +7 Armor Long-Range - - - +100gp +3 Bows, Crossbows Ornate +400gp +600gp +600gp +500gp +5 - Perfect Balance - - - +100gp +5 Melee Razor Sharp - - - +1,000gp +6 Bladed Slashing Reinforced +800gp +1,000gp +1,200gp - +10 Armor Resilient +200gp +200gp +200gp +200gp +5 - Segmented +200gp +200gp +300gp - +5 Armor Serrated - - - +600gp +5 Piercing, Slashing Vital Coverage +200gp +400gp +1,000gp - +7 Armor Category:Rules